Stupid blonde, fucking blonde
by Sly Bletchley
Summary: "—¡Mierda! —chilló— ¿Por qué me has mordido?" Laxus se encogió de hombros y sonrió de lado. "—Pudo ser un accidente —contestó". Ella frunció el ceño y le pegó con la parte de atrás de sus tacones en la espalda. Él enarcó una ceja. "—¿Por qué ha sido eso?" La mujer rodó los ojos e hizo una mueca. "—Pudo ser porque eres un tarado".


**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail no me pertenece.**

 **Fic pa' raro, la verdad (?).**

 **Advertencias: Algo de OOC, AU, palabras de mala calaña (?). ... Crackship.**

* * *

 **Stupid blonde, fucking blonde**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 _Fairy Tail S.A._

El fuerte sonido de los tacones hacían una especie de eco a través del pasillo. En su mano izquierda llevaba una carpeta, mientras que con las yemas de sus dedos arreglaba disimuladamente el borde de su brasier. Miró de reojo a cada lado, para cuando llegó al final del corredor, presionó el botón del ascensor y esperó. Con algo de impaciencia hizo chocar repetidas veces el taco de uno de sus zapatos contra el suelo.

Soltó un suspiro, logrando descargar tan solo un poco de su frustración, lo cual, de alguna manera, la terminó cabreando un poco más. Y es que seguramente su sistema nervioso estaría por completo destrozado gracias a su jefe.

Ah, pero claro, sólo ella podía meterse en algo así.

Empero, todo por su hermana...

Se subió a la gran caja metálica del color del acero y, para su mala suerte, tuvo que esperar a que bajara. Por un momento pensó que hasta _tal vez no era tanta_ , pero todo se fue a la misma Atlantida cuando una vez en la planta de recepción, un corpulento rubio con un tatuaje en el rostro y que llevaba sólo una camisa y pantalones de traje, se subió, ubicándose al lado de ella.

Hombro con hombro.

Con el maldito tirano destroza sistemas nerviosos.

—Buen día, señorita Lucy.

Lo sabía con sólo escuchar su tono. Él sonreía. Se burlaba de ella. Como siempre, claro...

—De buenos nada.

—Pero qué mal educada —expresó. Lucy sintió la mirada grisácea sobre ella por unos segundos, pero se negó a voltearse para mirarlo—. Algo bueno debe haber en aquellos papeles que llevaba para mí, ¿o no?

Su voz salió un poco amenazante en las dos últimas palabras. Todo debido a que Laxus Dreyar no permitía ningún error en su empresa. O bueno, la que alguna vez sería su empresa, después de todo su abuelo aún no _estiraba la pata._

—Es una posibilidad.

—Debería aprender a ser un poco más descriptiva conmigo. Sabe que el que no lo sea me parece una molestia.

—¿Y porque a usted le parece una molestia, debería ser más descriptiva? —retó.

Un bufido divertido llegó a los oídos de la mujer. El mismo que la hizo suspirar.

—Eso no debería ser siquiera una pregunta. Soy su jefe, debe hacer lo que yo le diga... ¿No le queda claro?

Lucy se cruzó de brazos y comenzó el mismo ritual de antes, golpeando su zapato de tacón contra el metal. No esperaba otra cosa que llegar pronto, o que, por último, alguien la salvara subiendo al maldito aparato.

Para su suerte, o no tanta, subió un hombre de traje y corbata. Extra, maletín en mano.

Dreyar se mantuvo en silencio, mientras la miraba fijamente. Y Lucy por un momento sintió dos miradas, y luego nuevamente una, puesto que ella no se dignaba a quitar sus ojos del tablero del elevador.

—Heartfilia, ¿me darás los malditos documentos, o te los tendré que quitar a la fuerza por tu repentina cuasi-parálisis por resentimiento? —inquirió con molestia.

¿Qué? ¿Olvidaba darle la carpeta, y el tirano ya se le fastidiaba? ¿Es que ya no podría ni ir al baño porque podría llamarla en cualquier momento, y si se retrasaba, luego se desquitaba?

—Ni se moleste, jefe —contestó, volteando para encontrarse con su mirada. Le entregó el portafolio con lentitud y todo lo burda que pudo ser, sin molestarse a volver a mirarlo nuevamente.

—Necesita que le de clases de cómo tratar correctamente a su superior, Heartfilia.

—¿Para el _buen día_ soy señorita Lucy, pero cuando le niego u olvido algo, paso a ser Heartfilia? —cuestionó.

Laxus sonrió de lado y negó con la cabeza, ignorando por completo la indiscreta mirada de aquel "modesto" posible empresario que, según su humilde opinión, quedaba sobrando en aquel ascensor.

—Exacto. Pero más preciso sería decir, _cuando se pone reacia_ —corrigió.

Lucy también sonrió, y otra vez lo miró. Ganándose también la mirada grisácea.

—Creo que más preciso, como dice usted, sería decir que no me pongo reacia, sino que usted me hace serlo. Debe suponerlo, por principios alguien como yo prefiere muchas veces pasar de los tiranos —dijo.

Entonces el elevador se detuvo al tiempo que las puertas se abrían opuestamente, y Lucy salió de la gran caja bajo la mirada fija de su jefe y la lasciva del otro hombre.

Laxus miró de reojo al tipo y enarcó una ceja.

—¿Estás seguro de que fue prudente hacer eso...? —murmuró con voz amenazante.

El hombre saltó en su lugar, y una chispa de comprensión cruzó por sus ojos. Al instante se acercó al tablero del ascensor, y apretó un botón al azar repetidas veces mientras miraba al rubio. Al parecer fue un problema para él que las puertas se cerraran antes de decirle eso, sonrió Laxus con satisfacción y perversidad.

Como amaba asustar a tipos como ese.

Y es que sinceramente, nadie miraba de esa manera a su queridísima asistente, Lucy Heartfilia. Sólo él podía hacer eso.

* * *

Laxus enarcó una ceja al ver a aquella mujer por ya séptima vez frente a él. Su rostro le fastidiaba, no sabía muy bien por qué, tal vez era porque se empeñaba en joderlo sólo a él. Y claro, ser borde sólo con él.

A pesar de que pudiera arriesgar su empleo por eso. Era persistente y osada.

—¿De nuevo?

—Tu abuelo te está esperando hace dos horas.

Bajó su mirada a su laptop.

—Ya lo hizo dos horas, puede esperarme más.

Lucy rodó los ojos, bastante fastidiada por la actitud de su jefe. ¡Era su abuelo, maldita sea! Se dio la media vuelta y salió de la oficina pisando fuertemente, como para decirle que la estaba sacando de quicio.

Sin embargo, Laxus no sonrió desde su cómodo asiento de cuero. Y lo hubiera hecho, de no ser porque sabía que segundos más tarde su rubia asistente entraría gritando con su botón de histeria encendido.

—¡Está enfermo, ¿cómo puedes tener tan poco corazón?!

Era tan predecible...

—Desde que llegaste por séptima vez haz estado tuteándome. ¿Eso te emociona, te hace sentir superior, te excita hacerlo a tu jefe..., qué? —preguntó tranquilamente. Aunque también un poco ansioso por saber la respuesta.

Ella boqueó como pez. _Maldito tirano..._ , pensó disponiéndose a fruncir el ceño, y cómo no, preparada para gritar más.

—¡Eres un maleducado! —exclamó.

—Y ahí está de nuevo... —dijo con voz burlona, levantando la mirada para observarla.

—Su abuelo tiene cáncer, ¡¿eso no le dice nada?! —se defendió.

—Pero si eso no tiene nada que ver con lo de tutearme, señorita Lucy —sonrió con perversión.

La mujer lo observó fijamente por unos momentos, y se cruzó de brazos para luego entrecerrar los ojos.

—Le diré a Caprico que irá al restaurante para que prepare el automóvil... —sentenció.

Laxus soltó un gruñido y la vio salir. Aunque eso último no le había dejado de humor como para decidir que ella mereciera realmente que le mirara el trasero.

* * *

—Pareces algo estresada, Lucy. ¿Pasa algo? —sonrió Mira.

Mirajane era una mujer albina y la encargada de los documentos de alianzas entre empresas. Actualmente estaba encargada de arreglar reuniones generales y cosas por el estilo, con el personal más importante de Sabertooth, sobre todo.

Lucy suspiró sentándose frente a ella en una de las mesas de la cafetería. Tenía un café en una mano, y un plato con postre en la otra.

—Laxus Dreyar, eso pasa.

—Ya veo, lo de siempre —asintió interesada—. ¿Qué pasó esta vez?

La rubia frunció el ceño al recordar aquellas escenas.

—Es un maleducado. Me saca de quicio con su sonrisa pedante y sus comentarios desubicados. ¡Y es un maldito tirano! —reclamó, tomando con frustración un sorbo de su inocente café.

Mirajane puso los codos en la mesa, y su barbilla en el dorso de sus manos. Miró con mucho interés las expresiones y movimientos que hizo antes de coger el vaso del café. Aunque no dejó pasar desapercibido el brillo "extraño" en sus grandes ojos, ni mucho menos la importancia que le daba al hombre.

Ayer y anteayer había dicho lo mismo.

—Entiendo... Y dime, ¿cómo es contigo? —preguntó—. Además de maleducado y todo eso, claro —rió.

—Un pervertido y un bastardo insensible.

Mira observó un tanto sorprendida a su amiga. Eso fue un tanto inesperado, bueno... no esperaba una palabra como "bastardo".

—A-ah... —rió—. Y... algo bueno debe de tener, ¿no?

Lucy enarcó una ceja, dejando el vaso en la mesa.

—¿Qué intentas, Mira?

—Nada, es sólo curiosidad. Y ya que tú estás mucho más con él...

—¿Te interesa? —frunció el ceño.

La albina sonrió mentalmente ante aquella reacción.

—Oh, ¿a mí? Claro que no. Podría ser mi tipo... Pero la verdad no me llama del todo la atención, según mi gusto, le falta algo —explicó.

—¿Entonces?

—Bueno... tengo una amiga a la que le podría interesar.

Lucy alzó una ceja. _Perfecto_ , pensó Mirajane, ya se estaba empezando a fastidiar.

—¿Amiga?

—¿Por qué tanta curiosidad? —preguntó inocentemente.

—Por nada... —murmuró, al parecer notando que se estaba enojando, y no por recordar las molestas escenitas con su jefe precisamente.

La curiosa mujer vio con admiración a Lucy fijar su mirada en el postre. Era alucinante cómo era de terca. Ah, y también debía tomar algunas clases de teatro por el bien de sus pensamientos con respecto a su jefe.

Uh... claro... debía llamar a Gajeel una vez que Lucy se fuera.

Y se permitió sonreír dulcemente mientras veía la espalda de Lucy saliendo de la cafetería.

* * *

Laxus salió del automóvil gris con una clara expresión de cabreo.

—Heartfilia me las pagará... —masculló mientras entraba, dejando a Caprico detrás, aún en el auto.

Entró con su característico andar que destilaba superioridad hasta por donde, posiblemente, no se podía. Aunque esta vez un marcado ceño fruncido le acompañaba, a pesar de que si lo pensaba, no era nada nuevo.

Solía entrar así cuando su abuelo le insistía con que tenía que encontrar a una mujer —como hizo una vez llegó al restaurante. O cuando Heartfilia prácticamente le obligaba a ir algún lado. Y él bien podía negarse pero...

Una vez iba a apretar el botón para subir al nivel, Lucy Heartfilia apareció casi de la nada, y entró con un portafolios en las manos.

 _¿Otro más?..._ pensó, chasqueando la lengua.

—¿Sucede algo?

 _Sí, pasa que eres una maldita maníaca y manipuladora rubia con un culo de muerte, que me saca de quicio en un dos por tres. Tienes la costumbre de hacer las cosas por tu cuenta, sin decirme nada hasta que lo decides, y ¡oye!, eso es quitarme mi empleo._

 _Maldita bruja..._

—No. Nada en absoluto.

Lucy lo miró de reojo con una ceja levemente alzada ante su pausa de casi siete segundos. ¿Seis y un cuarto, serían?

—Le creo —dijo con duda.

Volvió su mirada a los papeles, y a los —mili— segundos sintió una potente mirada por encima de su hombro. Cerró la carpeta repentinamente, y se giró hacia su jefe.

—¿Qué hace actuando como si fuera un niño? —preguntó con una clara burla en su chillona voz.

Laxus hizo una mueca y se cruzó de brazos.

—Yo no actúo como un niño.

—Jefe... —comenzó, logrando que la mirara, esperando a que siguiera—, acaba de actuar de esa manera.

—Por primera vez me dices jefe, ¿y es para eso? —exclamó.

—¿Qué, quiere que le diga jefe porque sí?

—Soy tu jefe.

Ella pareció pensarlo un poco. Aún le jodía en cierta medida la conversación con Mirajane, pero no se estaba vengando por algo que aún no pasaba. Sólo... tal vez se estaba desquitando —sin razón.

—Claro... —susurró—. Tal vez lo sea —sonrió.

El ascensor se detuvo, y abrió sus puertas casi diez niveles antes de al que se dirigían. Y claro, cómo no, entró el tipo de la mañana. Ajá, ese que se comía con la mirada a su —SU— asistente.

Laxus pensó que debía conseguirse su propia ayudante. Aunque alguien tan mediocre como ese tipo...

Lucy miró confundida cómo el hombre ya no parecía interesado en mirarla. Pero se veía algo asustado, así que no estaba segura de nada.

—¿Qué son esos papeles?

La rubia volvió a mirar a Laxus, entrecerrando suavemente los ojos.

—¿Ya se ha deshecho de su repentina inmadurez?

—¿Está segura de que no quiere aquellas clases de educación?

—No creo que pueda aprenderlo con alguien que porta una tan vulgar —contestó, fijando su mirada en las puertas.

Laxus frunció el ceño al oír eso, y de un súbito ataque de furia la empujó contra una pared metálica de la gran caja, pasándole las manos por atrás de su cintura junto con las propias.

—¿Qué demo... —lo miró con sorpresa.

—Gran comienzo para nuestras clases, señorita Lucy.

—¿Y vuelvo a ser señorita Lucy...? —susurró.

—Más le vale que se calle, es en serio...

Ella fue a abrir la boca, justo cuando el ascensor se detuvo bruscamente. Además las luces del tablero se apagaron, y por consiguiente, se vio rojo por todo el perímetro del ascensor.

—¿Qué ha sido eso? —murmuró la rubia.

A los dos les pareció oír otra voz además de la de Lucy, pero la ignoraron.

—No me mires así, no soy Google —dijo.

—Y yo juraba que cuando decía que lo sabía todo, era porque lo sabía todo —rodó los ojos.

—¿Estás olvidando que no puedes intentar nada, verdad?

Entonces Lucy se calló. Tirano había dado en el blanco.

—Así que, volviendo a lo de antes...

—¿Qué había antes?

—... Eres muy ingenua... —siseó casi sin creérselo.

—¡Eh! —exclamó.

—¿Quieres callarte ya, Heartfilia? Tu voz es terriblemente chillona, ¿acaso no eres consciente de eso? —gruñó.

Lucy hizo una mueca, no era necesario que le dijera eso.

—Por lo menos me sirve para alejar a los tiranos temperamentales...

—Ya veo, así que he tenido uno de tus fetiches siempre frente a mí y ni cuenta me he dado —sonrió de lado.

Ella alzó una ceja, no entendiendo nada.

—¿De qué hablas?

—Y ahora me tutea... de nuevo.

—¿Quiere explicarme de una...?

—Y... maldición, ¿quieres dejar de hacer eso? O me tuteas, o nada, que sino me desgracias todas las ganas.

—... ¿Qué?

—Qué curiosa eres.

—¡Pero si no me está explicando nada!

Laxus rodó los ojos y comenzó a sisear unos cuantos insultos algo cerca de su cuello, aunque agradecía que la mujer usara tacones lo suficientemente altos. Y Lucy, por su parte, apretó sus labios, intentando por todos los medios no soltar nada, manteniendo también la respiración.

—Me estás sacando de quicio, otra vez... Lucy —rió con ironía. _¿Cuándo no?_

—¿Y... eso es bueno o malo? —dudó.

Él bufó divertido, y presionó sus manos para pegar el cuerpo de su asistente al suyo, haciendo de paso, que ella soltara un gritito al lograr que estirara al máximo los músculos de sus delgados brazos.

—¡Eso duele! —reclamó.

Laxus enarcó una ceja, y se separó un poco de ella, aunque no sus cuerpos.

—¿Es en serio? ¿De verdad me tiene ganas?

—¿Quién ha dicho eso? —murmuró.

El rubio entrecerró los ojos, mirándola con acusación.

—... ¿Va a terminar lo que parecía querer comenzar o... —alzó una ceja—. ¿O nos vamos a sentar a esperar hasta que todo se arregle?

—Cállate ya, demonios —siseó al tiempo que se disponía a amenazar el cuello femenino con sus dientes.

Lucy como por instinto —excusas— giró un poco el rostro, cerrando los ojos, dándole facilidad para actuar. Y soltó un gemido cuando su respiración caliente chocó contra su piel, mientras parecía subir de a poco por el ángulo de su mandíbula. Cómo le gustaba a aquel hombre torturarla...

De pronto sintió que él quitaba una mano de las suyas, y al abrir los ojos lo vio intentar quitarse el cinturón.

—¿Qué...?

—Shh... —expresó, algo complicado al pretender hacerlo con una sola mano.

Ella enarcó una ceja, divertida al verlo fruncir el ceño con fastidio. Así que decidió hablarle, para salir de una duda, claro. Nada más...

—¿Estaría siendo maleducada si le ayudo con su pequeño problemita a mi jefe? —soltó.

Laxus se detuvo para mirarla, y luego de unos segundos bufó.

—¿A qué esperas?

La mujer sonrió, y dirigió sus manos hacia el cinturón, para quitárselo casi al instantr. Lo enrolló un poco para sujetarlo con una mano, y miró a Laxus.

—¿Para qué...?

Soltó un jadeo cuando sintió a su jefe atacando salvajamente sus labios. Sintió entre todo que le quitaba el pedazo de cuero de entre los dedos, para llevarlo tras su cintura y amarrar sus manos con el. Pero antes de que pudiera replicar, Laxus predijo lo que diría y puso un dedo frente a sus propios labios, para luego sonreír y desabrochó su pulcra y delgada blusa sin precipitarse tanto.

Lucy miraba sus grandes manos descender por cada nivel que representaban los botones, y mientras sentía su mirada gris sobre ella. La ligeramente más irregular respiración del imponente hombre le llegaba casi directamente a los labios y ella ya comenzaba a sentir ese característico palpitar entre su abdomen y más abajo a causa de eso, además de los inesperados roces que provocaban los dedos de Laxus.

Que el famoso _jefe_ podía ir yéndose a la mierda en ese mismo instante.

Aunque si lo pensaba bien casi ni lo llamaba así.

—Deja de pensar, joder.

Sintió una corriente eléctrica recorrerla al notar la ronca voz de Laxus en su oído. Y todo empeoró —o mejoró— cuando milisegundos después le mordió la oreja.

—¿Y usted va a dejar de ser tan lento como para evitar que deje de hacerlo? —Lucy sabía que le estaba dando en su orgullo mientras saboreaba esas palabras.

Pero estaba en lo cierto, y le valía una mierda si él se enojaba. Además de que si lo hacía, ¿no sería más efectivo?

Supo que él había procesado sus palabras cuando entrecerró los ojos al fruncir profundamente el ceño. ¡Se burlaba de él! Pero aún estaba ahí parado como un imbécil, francamente.

Aún así sin darse cuenta Laxus la había elevado para hacer que su espalda se pegara a la pared metálica —con algo de dificultad, que sus manos seguían ahí—. Sus brazos estaban por debajo de ella, haciendo de soporte sin muchos problemas.

La lengua caliente de Laxus se pasó por su abdomen de manera ascendente, logrando que se le escapara un pequeño jadeo. Apegó su cabeza en la pared y tensó un poco sus piernas que se pasaban por debajo de las axilas del hombre. Lo que sintió luego —de los más insistentes pálpitos y el casi imperceptible dolor que comenzaba a atacar sin mucho esfuerzo en sus brazos y piernas— fueron los dientes del rubio rozando su piel al intentar atrapar con ellos el borde de su brasier.

Laxus tiró hacia arriba y logró liberar uno de sus senos para entonces proceder a lamerlo. Lucy se mordió el labio inferior y maldijo internamente a Laxus por amarrarle las muñecas. Él se pegó por completo a ella, haciendo que Lucy gimiera por el roce que provocó con su entrepierna, además de que así hacia más excitante el trabajo de lamer su pecho.

Pero de pronto el ascensor volvió a funcionar, la luz roja se dejó de ver y una voz se dejó escuchar por el parlante. Para Lucy no era importante, aunque estaba segura de que aquella voz era de Levy.

De la que si hubiera puesto atención, habría notado el casi inapreciable nerviosismo en la voz de su amiga.

—¡Mierda! —chilló— ¿Por qué me has mordido?

Laxus se encogió de hombros y sonrió de lado.

—Pudo ser un accidente —contestó.

Ella frunció el ceño y le pegó con la parte de atrás de sus tacones en la espalda. Él enarcó una ceja.

—¿Por qué ha sido eso?

Lucy rodó los ojos e hizo una mueca.

—Pudo ser porque eres un tarado.

Esta vez fue Laxus quien protestó soltando un gruñido. El ascensor se detuvo en ese momento y las puertas se abrieron. Era el piso en el que estaba el escritorio de Lucy y, por consiguiente, la oficina de Laxus. Así que el hombre despegó a Lucy de la pared y caminó con ella fuera del cubículo.

Ella se agarró a el cuello de él e ignoró su gruñido, en ese momento estaba más preocupada por la mirada del hombre que había olvidado, estaba en el ascensor.

Menuda mierda.

—¿Quieres sacar tu teta de mi cara? No es que me haya dirigido a mi oficina con muchas mujeres en esta posición, la verdad. No soy un experto en eso.

Lucy frunció el ceño, volviendo a ignorar al hombre en la caja de metal —y es que además, las puertas ya se habían cerrado— y algo fastidiada con ese comentario.

—Maldito estúpido —siseó.

Laxus pasó a tomar a Lucy del nacimiento de su trasero y sólo entonces pudo ver a dónde se dirigía, gracias a que esta vez alcanzaba a mirar por encima del hombro.

—No quiero creer que has elegido eso para gritar mientras te follo sobre mi escritorio —comentó con una sonrisa ladeada.

—Como sigas hablando de esa manera me largo y además te dejo estéril —amenazó.

Laxus la apoyó levemente en la puerta por unos segundos, y giró la manilla.

—No sé de qué te quejas, te pone que te hable tan vulgarmente.

—¡Suéltame, llamaré a seguridad!

—No seas tonta —gruñó al tiempo que cerraba la puerta con su pie—... ellos trabajan para mí.


End file.
